Toggle clamps have been used for some time to hold in their opened channel a holding device for work piece stock. Typically this holding device in the toggle clamp is adjusted vertically or horizontally by loosening two separate nuts located over and under the toggle's elongated central channel where the nuts are on a vertically disposed threaded bolt. The present invention greatly simplifies the adjustment of the vertical holding device within the toggle channel by providing for the separate quick adjustment of the vertical positioning of the holding device relative to the toggle clamp by turning a handle. When the holding device is to be adjusted horizontally, this is accomplished by loosening or tightening, as appropriate, only one nut on the supporting bolt as described herein. Thus, both the vertical and horizontal adjustment of the holding device in the toggle clamp are both simplified from the prior art.